A Different World isn't Always Better. . . .
by rainshower
Summary: [complete] Please remember to Read and Review:)
1. Oasis

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from IaHB.  
  
A/N: This is/was my first fan fic! I wrote it originally in a script like form . . . and it was hard to read. So, due to my intense writer's block, I figured it would be a good time to rewrite the story slightly, and upload it in chapter form. Please read and review!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
Jamie waited nervously for Caitie Roth after his French class. He stood in front of her locker with such ease, as if it was a repeated action he performed many times before. He soon spotted the dark haired girl with a firecracker personality down the hall.  
  
"Hey Caitie!!"  
  
As Caitie approached Jaime, he felt his heart beat quicken. She looked beautiful. She was wearing a faded denim miniskirt with a white tank top. She painted her nails carefully, in a dark red hue. She had her hair up in a messy bun. She looked radiant.  
  
"Hey Jamie!" Caitie called out as she approached her locker. She had a huge grin on her face. Like a routine, he moved out of the way as she opened her locker.  
  
"Caitie! The walls are caving in on me here. I got to get out and do something. Anything!" Jamie exclaimed banging his head against the locker for emphasis.  
  
"Listen, I can't today. I have stuff I have to do."  
  
A look of disappointment quickly spread across Jamie's face. "No big, I'll call you later then".  
  
Caitie slammed her locker door shut. "I'll talk to you later Jamie. Bye." With that last statement, she proceeded to the nearest school exit.  
  
For a split second Jamie wondered what she had to take care of. He just watched Caitie's figure disappear down the hallway. He felt the urge for a cigarette but decided that Alex was right . . . it was a bad habit. 'Ah the influences of the super squad' he thought. Jamie headed down to the EMS station.  
  
Jamie sighed out loud. 'Might as well get the inventory out of the way so I can have some time this weekend.'  
  
  
  
Later that night Caitie was getting ready to take care of some of her "stuff". She was dressed up, in tight dark denim flares, and a red shirt that hung off her shoulders. 'I wonder if this is good enough to get into that club tonight . . .' she thought to herself. She figured it'd do and quickly put on some red lipstick to match. Seconds later, the doorbell rang. She jetted down the stairs and grabbed her jacket.  
  
Caitie and her friend Andrea headed toward club Oasis. It was a club in the neighboring town. They had to travel out of town to actually have a decent night's fun. They decided to go to a club, which was mostly populated by college kids. Both were dressed to kill, and ready to party.  
  
Caitie and Andrea stood on line, trying to act older and confident. Both had fake Ids that they previously purchased for $30 in their wallets. After waiting for fifteen minutes or so, hopes of getting in seemed slim. As the two underage teenagers were about to give up hope, a group of hot looking college guys passed by. One of them stopped and looked at Caitie.  
  
"Hey beautiful. Do you and your friend want to chill with our group?" he asked mysteriously.  
  
Normally Caitie would tell off a guy who tried to pull such a lame line like that but she couldn't help but fall into his deep blue eyes and light brown hair. She looked over to Andrea who seemed eager to go in.  
  
"Sure. . . beats standing out here" she replied.  
  
Both the girls were escorted into the club-no more lines and no more waiting. As the group approached the door, the bouncer acknowledged the handsome guy and his friends.  
  
"How's it going Brett!" the bouncer greeted. The bouncer was a thirty-year- old guy who had muscles as big as "The Rock". 'Brett. So that was his name' Caitie thought. Brett placed his hand on Caitie's back.  
  
"This is . . . . . " Brett began letting silence take over his sentence.  
  
Caitie quickly caught on. "OH! My name is Caitie and this is Andrea."  
  
Brett smiled. "Got it? They can come here anytime they want. they're with me now."  
  
The bouncer nodded his head. Caitie and Andrea were very surprised, even more so impressed.  
  
Caitie noticed that the club was a lot bigger on the inside. Many different types of music were playing. There were two serving bars, and tables and couches scattered all around. There was a large dance floor filled with college students raving and dancing. The black light and glow sticks provided a nice luminosity to the place.  
  
The group sat down on a couch in the back of the club. Surprisingly it wasn't as chaotic there; it was sort of secluded but open all at the same time. Andrea was asked to dance by someone and went off grooving to the music. She went all out. She currently had fuchsia hair, (hair color of the week) with nice blonde streaks in it. She wore a pink tube top with leather pants. Caitie definitely felt underdressed. While stuck in her train of thought, Brett was starting at her.  
  
"So Caitie, what brings you to this place?" he asked smiling from ear to ear.  
  
Caitie returned the smile. "I was so sick of immature hangouts, I wanted to come to someplace where I can enjoy myself, on a different level."  
  
"I'm mature; maybe I can assist you in your quest to find enjoyment" Brett replied seductively.  
  
"I don't think you can handle it" Caitie answered provokingly.  
  
"Try me."  
  
After three hours of conversing about the rainforest, peer pressure, the jock and jocketts of her school, she felt like he was really into what she was saying. 'The only other person who understands me is Jamie' she thought to herself. After awhile, Brett got up and brought back two beers, handing one to Caitie.  
  
"I don't drink. . . I'm the designated driver." She pointed at a tipsy fuchsia haired girl on the dance floor.  
  
"No problem. They have a juice bar here. . . you should try the mango pineapple madness. I'll go get it" Brett replied nonchalantly.  
  
'No peer pressure here' Caitie thought to herself. 'I like this world . . .' 


	2. Return to. . .

The night was soon over.  
  
"Let me drive Caitie! It's my car" Andrea rambled inebriated.  
  
Caitie managed to seat Andrea in the back and secured her seatbelt. After a semi-long drive, Caitie quietly pulled up in Andrea's driveway. She escorted Andrea to her front door and tucked a set of keys in her pocket.  
  
"Next time, I'll take my car," she muttered out loud to herself.  
  
Caitie closed Andrea's front door and started walking home. After fifteen minutes of walking in her quiet neighborhood, she reached her house. Caitie looked down at her watch and realized it was nearly 6 a.m. She quietly opened the back door and walked up the stairs. Her actions were more out of courtesy than fear. Her mother trusted her . . . which may seem unusually freaky to most people.  
  
Caitie's mother gave birth to her when she was only 19. Typical for an early teenage marriage, Caitie's dad left while she was still young. Caitie and her mother developed a really close bond. Her mother treats her as if she was already an adult, which Caitie basically was. She had her own freedom, and most of the time, her mother wasn't even home. She kept busy with her job as an art buyer.  
  
***  
  
Eight a.m. on a Saturday morning, Val, Tyler, Hank and Brooke were at the station, sitting around waiting for Alex. For once they had finished they paper work, and it was Jamie's turn to do the inventory. Jamie walked into the door, dragging his feet with papers in his hand.  
  
"Done!!! All done. The inventory . . . done! Done! Done!!!" Jamie announced triumphantly. "Now, I shall continue with the rest of my day, sleeping, eating and having pointless fun."  
  
Jamie's over dramatization made Val and Tyler laugh.  
  
"Hey, Hank and I are going to shoot some hoops in an hour, why don't you hang out here until then" Tyler asked.  
  
Jamie gave Tyler's offer some thought. It seems like the squad was trying to make him feel more included, more . . . part of the group.  
  
"You're on" Jamie replied.  
  
On that note, he took off his leather jacket and hung it up in his locker. He flipped through the pages of an old magazine and began to waste away a perfectly good Saturday. Little did anyone know the article on "Pro Golf Tips" was not at all fascinating. He was more concerned with what Caitie was up too. He really wanted to call her . . . to hear her voice, but he knew better than to wake her up so early in the morning.  
  
Sudden yelling quickly filled the room. "Forget it Brooke! I won't help you with the supplies. I helped you last week!" Hank protested.  
  
"I'm sure . . . Alex wouldn't want to know about . . . you know . . . the ambulance you cleaned sooooo well!" Brooke replied in an innocent yet threatening tone.  
  
Tyler looked smug. "It is pretty clean isn't it? I do a good job."  
  
Defeated, Hank followed Brooke into the supply closet.  
  
  
  
Val, Tyler and Jamie were left in the common room of the station. Some were reading productively, while others were just staring blankly at words.  
  
Val looked up from her book with an excited expression on her face. "Did either of you read 'A Doll's House'? It's a wonderful play!" Val exclaimed in her cheerful voice.  
  
Jamie looked up from his magazine. "Yea. . . Caitie made me read it. . . she said that there are important feminist themes within that play that I should pay attention too. . . it wasn't that bad."  
  
Val suppressed a giggle. Although she knew he was an avid reader, she couldn't help but think to herself, 'He read the book for Caitie.'  
  
"Hey Val, do you know what Caitie was doing last night?" Jamie asked curiously.  
  
"Actually, I don't know. I haven't heard from her either." Val offered Jamie an encouraging smile. "You know. . . sometimes. . . she just wants to spend some time by herself. . . she likes retreating into her shell."  
  
Jamie nodded and accepted her answer. After all, Val did know Caitie a lot longer than he did.  
  
"Hey guys. guess what! I'm going to visit my cousin Dave next week, during our one-week break!" Tyler said enthusiastically.  
  
"Wow! That's great. Is that the one in college?" Val inquired.  
  
Tyler nodded, smiling.  
  
"Where does he go?" Jamie asked, trying to feign interest.  
  
"It's not too far actually, a half an hour away. He goes to Spring Harbor University. I can't wait. He's the coolest."  
  
*************************************************************************** ***  
  
Caitie woke up from sleeping away the day. She had to go back to that club. She just had too! The red digital numbers on her alarm clock indicated that it was 3:24 p. m. She reached for her cordless phone and dialed Andrea's number.  
  
After a couple of rings. . .  
  
"Hello?" Andrea answered into the phone.  
  
"Hey dancing babe," Caitie teased in her morning voice.  
  
"Hey. You sound fine. How come I have this killer hangover?"  
  
Caitie whispered to accommodate Andrea's apparent pain. "I have a secret to avoiding hangovers . . . "  
  
"Well? What the hell is it?" Andrea demanded.  
  
"I don't drink." Caitie giggled.  
  
"Yeah whatever. Listen, thanks for driving yesterday."  
  
"No problem. Were your parents home last night?" Caitie knew Andrea's parents weren't as lenient as her own.  
  
"Actually, they were home. Their business trip got postponed. They were pretty mad when I got back. being drunk probably didn't help either. They grounded me for a month. but I talked them into reducing it to two weeks."  
  
"Future lawyer in training Miss Andrea Blaine" Caitie commended.  
  
"Yea. Listen, I got to go. Talk to you later Cait."  
  
Caitie hung up the phone. She really wanted to go back to Oasis, and have some fun. Plus, their mango pineapple madness drinks were the best!  
  
  
  
After two hours of playing basketball, and eating three slices of pizza, Jamie left the station. "Freedom" he said to no one in particular as he got on his motorcycle. He wasn't on duty until tomorrow. Jamie headed over to Caitie's house. He rang the doorbell and moments later Caitie appeared in her pajamas.  
  
"Whoa, that's my sleeping beauty."  
  
"Shut up!" Caitie playfully punched him in the arm. "What's up? Want to come in?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Caitie and Jamie plopped down on her leather couch.  
  
"So, want to go get some pizza tonight?" Jamie asked.  
  
Caitie looked away and hesitated. 'Oasis . . .' she thought silently.  
  
"Not tonight. How about some other time?"  
  
Jamie quickly covered up his hurt expression. "Sure. I think I'm on duty tonight anyhow."  
  
'So I lied.' Jamie thought to himself.  
  
  
  
It was about 10 pm and Caitie was on her way to Oasis. She didn't really like driving alone at night but she knew it was worth it. Caitie secretly hoped that Brett would be there. As she approached the club, she recognized the bouncer on duty. Apprehensively, Caitie started to wait on line. The bouncer recognized her as well and motioned her to come in.  
  
'No cover charge . . . no waiting, no id. This ROCKS!' she thought to herself.  
  
As she entered, Caitie headed towards the familiar group of guys sitting on the couches in the back. She walked over in their direction when some guy named Dave asked where Andrea was. Caitie informed him that she was 'unavailable' for the next couple of weeks. She traced a hint of disappointment on his face.  
  
Taking a seat on the couch she thought to herself, 'Another night of mature adult conversation. I could get use to this.'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Rewriting is harder than I thought. I'm tempted to leave my story in its original form, but there are way too many mistakes . . . Anyway, hoped you enjoyed! Please read and review. Comments are much appreciated!  
  
If those sneaky little (or big) mistakes still remain in the story, please let me know! I'm going to try to find some nice beta readers for my future works! If interested, please Email me. 


	3. Ready or Not. . .

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. . .  
  
A/N: Here are some more chapters!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey Caitie!" Jamie called out in a crowded hallway.  
  
School was over for the week and Kingsport high began their official one- week vacation. Jamie swerved left and right to avoid crashing into several classmates. He ran to catch up to Caitie, as she headed towards her locker.  
  
"Hey Jamie!" Caitie said as Jamie stepped into stride. The two swerved and practiced some fancy footwork to make their way to her locker. They safely made their way to their desired location. Caitie quickly unlocked her locker and started to load several textbooks inside her school bag.  
  
"What are you doing this one week 'get out of jail free' time?" Jamie asked as he leaned against the next locker. "Hey, no school, no detention!" He smiled mischievously.  
  
"One week away from the brutal conformist institution misnamed as 'school'. This break is well deserved." She closed her locker and zipped up her bag.  
  
"Aren't you a little blister on the heel of the system!" Jamie teased playfully. "So Caitie, what's in store for this week? So how about it? Movie night?"  
  
"Um. . . Sure." Caitie replied.  
  
"Your house or my house?"  
  
"My mom's going to this art show thing in New York. She'll be back next Friday."  
  
"So your house it is."  
  
Caitie smiled. She realized she missed hanging out with him. "How about tomorrow night. You bring the movies, and I'll make the popcorn!"  
  
Jamie face fell. "I'm on duty tomorrow night. How about tonight?"  
  
Caitie displayed a moment of hesitation. "Tonight I'm doing stuff."  
  
Jamie thought silently, 'Damn does she have digital cable in that shell of hers?' Jamie recalled his fairly recent conversation with Val. He sighed out loud. He tried to be understanding, but he couldn't help but miss her. After Caitie bailed on Jamie several times last week, he didn't even bother to conceal his disappoint.  
  
"Hey James! What time is your shift over?" Caitie asked trying to change his mood.  
  
"Around 2 a.m. I guess."  
  
"Come over then. We can stay up all night and you can crash on my couch if you want." Caitie smiled warmly at Jamie. He couldn't help but feel better.  
  
Jamie wondered if Caitie knew that she possesses immense power. If she flashed her great smile at him once, everything would be right with the world. . . his world at least.  
  
"All right."  
  
**************************************************************************** ***************************  
  
-At the station  
  
Tyler paced back and forth visiting each room in the station. "Brooke! Did you remember to take me off the schedule for this weekend? I'm visiting my cousin Dave and I won't be back until Sunday" he called out.  
  
Brooke suddenly appeared from Alex's office. "Yes Tyler. Hank is staying late tonight and Jamie is pulling a double shift tomorrow."  
  
Tyler was glad he had found her. Now his fun filled weekend can begin. He quickly wrapped his arms around her. "You're the best!"  
  
He quickly released Brooke from his hug and ran out of the station. He headed towards his already packed Jeep. 'College life. . . here I come.' 


	4. ... Here I Come!

Tyler drove his Jeep with the windows rolled down. The wind blew through his slightly curly blonde hair. He kept his eyes on the road while singing along to the radio.  
  
He hadn't seen his cousin for quite awhile. Dave was an older brother he never had. The two were inseparable until Dave had to leave for college. Tyler even thought about the same University.  
  
'It would be awesome living with Dave,' he silently thought to himself. As he continued to drive, excitement unrelentingly brewed within.  
  
Tyler drove until he reached his cousin's college campus. He parked in his jeep in the student parking lot and grabbed his duffel bag. Tyler's smile revealed his inner anticipation.  
  
He quickly followed the decorative stone path that led to Dave's dorm building. With his duffel bag hung around his torso, Tyler walked up the stairs and into Dave's hallway. He had remembered the way from helping Dave move in his first year of college. Tyler saw Dave playing hacky sack in the hallway with a few other people.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
The rest of the day quickly passed. The day was spent meeting people around campus and settling into the 'college environment.' Everyone seemed easy going and lively. Tyler enjoyed meeting new people and found himself at ease with the campus.  
  
  
  
Dave mentioned meeting some of his other friends at some place later that night. Tyler was naively thrilled when Dave told him that he would actually be attending a nightclub. He was ready to experience something different . . . something new.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************************  
  
  
  
Caitie planned her outfit carefully. She pulled her medium length dark brown hair into a high ponytail. She opened her jewelry box. Caitie put on a pretty choker and carefully slipped on a sliver thumb ring. Her long nails were carefully painted with black nail polish with specs of silver glitter.  
  
Caitie put on a coat of clear grape lip-gloss, and carefully applied light silver eye shadow on her lids. She slipped on a sheer short-sleeved black button down shirt with a matching black tank top inside. She left the last three buttons open exposing her silver belly chain. She put on a pair of glittery black dress pants accompanied by her trademark platform boots.  
  
Caitie looked at her appearance in the mirror. She was pleased with the way she looked. She grabbed her cell phone and car keys and headed out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Please review! 


	5. Madness is better than Chaos...at Oasis

Later that night, Tyler and Dave headed to a club. They walked right through the door leaving at least thirty people waiting on line outside. Tyler entered 'OASIS' and was immediately taken. Haunting techno music sent vibrations up and down his body. Dave and Tyler headed towards the back of the club, to a more secluded area.  
  
Tyler looked around and noticed the crowded bars, the black and white checkered dance floor . . . and a really hot girl. He followed his cousin over to her direction. She was wearing a black shirt and had on tight black pants. She seemed very involved in a discussion and seemed quite excited about it. Every so often her hands would be thrown up in the air to emphasize a point. As he approached the sofa with all of the commotion about some dead philosopher, Tyler came to a realization.  
  
"Hey guys. This is my cousin Ty." Dave introduced. Tyler waved nervously as he scanned the occupants of the couch. He exchanged glances with a certain girl in particular.  
  
"Tyler?" Caitie's eyes grew wide with shock.  
  
"Caitie?" he responded in a confused manner.  
  
A guy seated next to Caitie cut the uncomfortable moment short. "Hey Caitie, want to dance?" Brett asked as he slightly pulled Caitie by her hand.  
  
It was evident that Caitie felt awkward that Tyler was there. She wasn't exactly sure why. After despising him for a while, she learned that he wasn't such a bad guy. Val's goal was to brainwash her into believing he was a good fellow had worked. She just didn't want to share her place with someone else she knew . . . from a different world. Caitie and Brett headed to the dance floor.  
  
She looked at him. 'Wow . . . he's good looking . . . and he could dance . . .'she thought to herself. They both followed the beat and danced for a while.  
  
Dave and Tyler took the empty seats on the couch.  
  
"Hey. You know Caitie?" Dave asked after witnessing the awkward acknowledgments.  
  
"Yea . . . I go to school with her. She's a friend. How do you know her?" Tyler questioned suspiciously.  
  
"Brett met her here with Andrea," Dave replied. The name quickly produced a mental picture of a girl with bright fuchsia hair. Tyler recalled Andrea, one of Caitie's friends.  
  
"Oh. I didn't think you guys were in the same group . . . you guys and Caitie I mean."  
  
"Ty, you don't understand. High School is about being the golden child and whatnot . . . but college is different man! It's about being who you are, and doing that as best as you can." Dave's attention was focused on Caitie.  
  
"She has every guy in here mesmerized. She has so many thoughts and philosophies on life; she's way beyond her age."  
  
"So she doesn't come here to get wasted?" Tyler blurted out. As soon as those words stumbled out of his mouth a pang of guilt ran through his body. He was retreating to his old habits of passing unfair and incorrect judgments about her. Ever since Jamie joined the squad, she has become one of his closer friends.  
  
Dave responded to Tyler's question with a look of disbelief. "Are you kidding? She's our resident designated driver. Some shit about her body being a temple . . . wouldn't mind worshiping that temple."  
  
Dave and Tyler watched Caitie and Brett dance to techno music. After the song was over they decided to go sit down. Caitie returned to the couch.  
  
"You want some madness?" Brett asked.  
  
"Better than chaos," Caitie responded with a grin.  
  
Tyler appeared confused and the look did not go unnoticed by Caitie.  
  
A small smile approached her lips. "Relax Tyler. it's a drink. They have a great juice bar here. You should go check it out."  
  
"So. . . you come here often?"  
  
Tyler's question caught Caitie off guard. She looked down at the floor. "Yea, actually. Tyler? Um. . . listen, can you not mention it to Jamie and Val? I kind of like having a different world I can escape too. . ."  
  
"Yeah, sure, no problem" he quickly answered with a smile. Tyler quietly commended himself for solving the mystery. He had found out where the location of Caitie's shell was. She fits in here . . . and is recognized and credited for her uniqueness. No harsh judgments here as he once passed on her. It took awhile to find out that she was actually a really driven and individualistic person, not just some 'Goth sloth'.  
  
  
  
Brett made his way though the crowd and arrived at the juice bar. He asked for mango pineapple madness. He took out a small baggie and slipped something into the tall glass. With the drink in his hand, he made his way back to Caitie.  
  
"Here you go. Hey, since Dave's cousin is here, how about we have a party at my apartment!" Brett announced.  
  
"Oh we are so there! Right Ty?"  
  
Tyler looked at his cousin and then Caitie. Tyler felt like he didn't really belong but knew his cousin would probably want to attend. "Sure, I guess. . . " he replied quietly. 


	6. After the madness. . .

The small group headed over to Brett's apartment. There was music, drinks, and a lot of commotion. Tyler felt more of out of place here. He didn't want to drink . . . the whole underage thing. He also didn't want to stay. Dave was trying to introduce Tyler to a lot of girls who were simply drunk off their asses. Tyler didn't want to hook up with anyone . . . after all, he rather have Val.  
  
Dave brought over another girl to the couch where Tyler sat. This time it was a redhead.  
  
"This is my cousin Ty" he managed to say. Dave looked at the girl his arm was draped around. "This here is . . . Cindy."  
  
Tyler got up from his seat. He managed to smile at the intoxicated girl. "Nice to meet you. Excuse me; I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
Tyler set off looking for a bathroom but realized there was a long line. An empty bedroom caught his attention. He looked inside and found a small bathroom. 'Sanctuary!' he cried.  
  
  
  
The small group quickly grew into a larger one. Caitie didn't feel so well. She felt tipsy. 'Maybe I'm dehydrated' she thought to herself.  
  
"Hey Brett. I don't feel so good. Is there a place where I can lie down?"  
  
Brett knew exactly where the perfect place would be. "Sure follow me."  
  
Brett led Caitie to an empty bedroom. Caitie quickly lied down on the bed and closed her eyes. She couldn't move. She was so tired and the room wouldn't stop spinning. Brett locked the door and headed towards the bed. He took off his shirt and climbed on top of Caitie. He started kissing her on her neck and passionately kissed her on her lips.  
  
Caitie remained immobile but managed to push him away from her. "What are you doing? Stop" she instructed.  
  
Brett rejected her command and continued to touch her pale skin. He left a trail of kisses from her neck down to her belly button. "Shhh. I'm not doing anything," he replied in between kisses.  
  
Brett continued kissing her while unbuttoning her shirt. He slipped his hand under her tank top and started playing with her belly chain. He began to unbutton his pants and played with Caitie's buttons. Everything that was happening felt surreal. She felt like she was dreaming but had a sickening feeling that she wasn't.  
  
"Brett, stop it. Stop it!" She felt Brett run his hands all across her body.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tyler finished washing his hands and turned the light off in the bathroom. He opened the door only to see Caitie and Brett on the bed. He felt like an awful for introducing. Brett didn't seem to notice . . . he was busy trying to unhook Caitie's bra. Before Tyler closed the bathroom door, he heard a faint protest from Caitie.  
  
"Stop it Brett. I don't want to do this."  
  
Brett ignored her request. "Sure you do . . ."  
  
"No. . ." Caitie whispered.  
  
Tyler came running from the bathroom and pushed Brett off of Caitie. He pinned him against the wall. Feelings of anger ran through his body. He couldn't control his force. Tyler simply glared.  
  
"Are you trying to rape her?" he managed to question.  
  
Brett grinned. "No. She wanted to do this."  
  
Tyler's EMT training quickly came into play. He went over to a half clothed Caitie and looked into her eyes. She was barely conscious.  
  
"She's on something. What did you give her? What?" he furiously yelled across the room. He took her pulse.  
  
Brett put his shirt over his head. "Just a little something to make her relax!" "Come on dude! She doesn't even drink! How am I supposed to work with that?" he exclaimed.  
  
A look of disbelief crept on Tyler's face. His blue eyes grew icy. "Is this what you guys do? Slip something into a girl's drink and then get off?"  
  
Tyler unbuttoned his shirt and put it around Caitie. He and picked her up and ran out of the apartment. Tyler's cousin Dave was busy making out with some girl in the corner and didn't notice him leave.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tyler put Caitie in the back seat of her lime green VW Beatle. He covered her up with his shirt and turned the keys in the ignition. After a half an hour on the road, he noticed the time. It's almost five. The sun slowly began to rise.  
  
Tyler finally reached Kingsport and was faced with yet another dilemma. He did not know exactly where to take Caitie. Tyler knew he couldn't very well take her to his house, and he knew that she shouldn't go home like this. 'The station it is.'  
  
Tyler finally approached the EMS station. He quietly carried Caitie inside and set her down carefully on his bunk. Tyler sat on the sofa. He had to do something . . .but didn't know what to do. Tyler wondered if he should call Val or Jamie . . . someone who might be able to handle this situation better then himself. He quickly voted against that idea. 'Maybe Caitie doesn't want them to know yet. She should tell them.' Sleep freed the tired boy of his ceaseless thoughts. 


	7. . . . comes chaos

Several hours later Tyler woke up. He hadn't even realized he fell asleep. He immediately took out his pager from his jacket pocket. It was almost ten o'clock.  
  
Tyler got up from the couch and stretched his arms over his head. He noticed Caitie was stirring, waking up. He quietly walked over to the bunk.  
  
"Hey Caitie. How are you feeling?" Tyler asked in a low voice. Caitie opened her eyes and saw Tyler hovering above her. He had a look of concern on his face. She looked around the room and observed her familiar surroundings.  
  
"What? Where . . . why am I here?" she asked with fear in her voice.  
  
Caitie sat up and noticed she was wearing the same outfit from the night before. She quickly looked around and found herself at the station.  
  
"Tyler. . . answer me. Why am I here?" Caitie's face grew pale, her eyes were filled with panic and she held back tears that started to form in her eyes. Last night was something she couldn't remember, and she greatly feared, it was something she didn't really want to.  
  
Tyler sat himself down on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath. "There is no simple way of saying this, so I'm just going to say it. Um . . . Brett drugged you last night."  
  
Silence took over the room as tears rolled down Caitie's face. She quickly wiped them away and opened her mouth to speak. . . . only to find herself at a loss for words.  
  
"What?" she asked moments later hoping she had misunderstood.  
  
"It's called the 'date rape drug'. I think he slipped it into your drink. I was in the bathroom of Brett's bedroom, at the apartment . . . when I saw . . . " Tyler trailed off.  
  
"What? What did you see?" Caitie demanded. "Saw what? What else. Tell me. I want details."  
  
Her voice was broken and hoarse. She clutched the blanket and held it up to her body.  
  
Tyler couldn't form sentences adequately enough to explain what he had witnessed. Everything just happened so fast. He began to ramble, "Well, he . . . was . . . shirtless . . . So were you . . . and. .he was kissing you. Um . . . um . . . his pants were unbuttoned . . . and he started to unbutton yours."  
  
Caitie's eyes grew wide. "What? So . . . he did . . .he . . ."  
  
Tyler interrupted her sentence. "NO! I stopped him before that."  
  
"How can I be so stupid? I didn't even know what was going on," Caitie said as she tried to suppress a sob.  
  
"No, you somewhat knew. I heard you . . . you were telling him to stop. At that point you were so out of it because of the drugs. You couldn't stop a 6-foot guy. " Tyler tried to reassure his frantic friend.  
  
"Did you tell Jamie or Val?" Caitie asked softly.  
  
"Do you want me to call them? I didn't want to tell them . . . without checking with you first."  
  
No longer able to control her emotions, Caitie began to shake as she let out heavy sobs. She felt like her chest was about to cave in. Tyler pulled Caitie close for a hug and let her tears fall freely on his shirt.  
  
"Tyler. . . I want to thank you for what you did. Just promise me. . . you won't tell them."  
  
Tyler pulled away from Caitie and looked into her tear stained eyes. "Are you sure? When we receive a call like this. . . usually the victim needs some sort of comfort. . .or counseling. . ."  
  
'I'm a victim.' Caitie repeated Tyler's words over and over in her head.  
  
Tyler stopped speaking and looked at Caitie. She was staring off into space.  
  
"Caitie?"  
  
She broke away from her empty gaze. "Promise me."  
  
Tyler hesitated but reluctantly nodded his head.  
  
**************************************************************************** *****  
  
  
  
Tyler was perplexed about the 'right' thing to do. He drove Caitie home in her car. She insisted that she was okay and that she needed some sleep. Caitie was very persistent about being by herself. Tyler decided that she needed some time to absorb the events that had occurred the night before. He slowly walked back to the station. He was stuck being a pedestrian until he went to pick up his jeep. Tyler didn't know exactly why he had agreed to keep this from Val or Jamie . . . or anyone else for that matter. Caitie was a tough girl . . . but he was sure it was only an act.  
  
  
  
"Tyler? What are you doing here?" Brooke asked as Tyler entered the station.  
  
"My trip got cut short" he replied absentmindedly.  
  
"Should I schedule you for a shift then?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Sure."  
  
Brooke looked through the schedule and quickly penciled Tyler in. "All right. You can take the shift from 6 pm till 2 am. Val will be on duty with you."  
  
'Val' was someone who usually dominated his thoughts . . . but this time, it was for a different reason. Tyler was usually happy about working late at the station with Val, but today it was different. Today, he had to keep a secret from her . . . a secret that involved her best friend.  
  
"All right Brooke. I'll be back. I'm going home and taking a shower." Tyler grabbed his jacket and walked out of the station. As Tyler left the hallway, he ran into Jamie and Hank.  
  
"Hey. I thought you were visiting your cousin this weekend?" Jamie asked.  
  
"Yea . . . what happened to your weekend as a 'college man'?" Hank taunted.  
  
Tyler wasn't really in the mood to participate in such pointless antics. He realized how ridiculous he was for wanting to be like his cousin, and for thinking the typical college life was something worth wanting.  
  
"Partying and stuff like that is . . . stupid. It got cut short." Tyler's voice was filled with hidden hostility. "Listen guys, I'm beat. I'll be back for the night shift."  
  
Jamie decided to back off. 'Golden boy's in a bad mood' he thought to himself.  
  
"Bye guys," Tyler called out as he waved.  
  
Jamie turned to Hank. "All right! No double duty tonight!!!"  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** **************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Caitie couldn't sleep. She was in the shower . . . just sitting there, letting the water fall over her. Numerous thoughts ran through her head.  
  
'Was it all a game to him? Did I lead him on? Why did I let my guard down? Why did I?'  
  
With all these negative thoughts flowing through her head, she continued to cry.  
  
Caitie didn't know how long she had been in that shower, but after a very long time, she decided to get out. She got dressed and looked in the mirror.  
  
'Disgusting . . . I am disgusting!'  
  
Caitie, with no energy left, crawled under her covers and sleep swept her away from her harsh reality.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******************  
  
  
  
After his shift, Jamie headed towards Caitie's house. He had two movies in hand and was excited to spend some time with his friend. He even borrowed a chick flick . . . something he knew Caitie would want to watch. He knew she pretended to dislike sappy movies, but secretly, she's a sucker for them. He knocked on the door and heard no answer. Jamie decided to try the back door . . . it was usually open. He carefully opened the door and called out for Caitie. He went upstairs into her bedroom and found her sleeping. He walked over and sat next to her on her bed.  
  
"Hey Caitie" Jamie whispered. He nudged her slightly. "Wake up!"  
  
Caitie woke up suddenly. She looked terrified. "Jamie! What are you doing here?" Caitie questioned.  
  
Jamie was thrown. Caitie's house was like a second home to him for at least a few years now. He even slept there time to time, and was welcomed by Caitie and her mom. Today seemed to be an exception. He felt as if he was violating Caitie somehow.  
  
"Tyler came back early from his trip and my shift was cut short. I thought we were watching videos tonight?" Jamie held up his two videos. He noticed that Caitie's face was stained with tears. Jamie reached out and put his arm around her. At his touch, Caitie flinched back leaving a stunned look on his face.  
  
Jamie grew concerned. "Caitie, what's wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
Caitie tried to hold back all her tears and simply nodded. "I'm fine. I just don't feel well. Can I take a rain check?"  
  
Jamie was disappointed, but was nonetheless worried. It was obvious something was going on that Caitie refused to tell him.  
  
"Jamie . . . Just go!" Caitie pleaded. "You can't help me."  
  
Jamie heard the force in Caitie's voice. He got up from her side. "Whatever. I'm leaving. I get it."  
  
Caitie didn't know what to do. She knew she was blowing him off lately, but she couldn't stand being around him without him knowing . . . but she also couldn't bring herself to tell him either. She couldn't stand anything. Caitie couldn't stand living anymore.  
  
Jamie had movies to watch and nowhere to watch them. He didn't want to go home just yet, and obviously Caitie was not very welcoming lately. He was hurt that she refused to confide in him. Jamie knew where to go. 'Great . . . I'm hanging out the super squad way too much lately . . . thanks Caitie' he thought sadly to himself.  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Tyler and Val were busy doing their homework. Val attempted to make conversation with Tyler, but failed miserably. He seemed distant and grew angry at the mention of his trip. She backed off and lost herself in her reading.  
  
Jamie entered the station with movies in hand. "I've got movies. Want to watch?"  
  
Tyler felt horrible. Val and Jamie in the same place. Tyler wondered why Jamie was at the station when he was not on duty . . . 'that's so unlike him.'  
  
"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked abruptly.  
  
"I'm not welcomed anywhere else. Hey man . . . does it bother you I'm here?" he questioned defensively.  
  
"No, I was just curious is all. What movies you got?" Tyler asked trying to change the subject.  
  
Jamie read the spine of the videos. "I've got . . . 'Riding in Cars with Boys' and 'Training Day.'"  
  
"Oh Caitie wanted to see 'Riding in Cars with Boys'" Val stated as she closed her book.  
  
"I know." With a saddened and frustrated look, Jamie popped 'Training Day' into the VCR.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *******************  
  
Caitie stood in the bathroom, her gaze fixed on a bottle of pills. They were prescription sleeping pills her mom took when she couldn't sleep. Caitie desperately wanted all this to be over. She couldn't sleep . . .she couldn't do anything anymore. She couldn't bear to face tomorrow . . . or any day for that matter.  
  
Caitie took the white bottle and headed towards her nightstand. She picked up the glass of water and began swallowing the pills . . .one after the other. One by one, the pills made it's way down her throat.  
  
'Soon I can sleep and it'll be over' she thought grimly to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tyler excused himself from the movie and sneaked away from the group. He took out his cell phone and dialed Caitie's number. If Val and Jamie knew, he would feel less uncomfortable being around them. Tyler also wanted to see if Caitie was okay after seeing how bothered Jamie seemed. The phone rang and rang. 'Come on. pick up!' he thought to himself.  
  
Caitie was on the floor, barely conscious. She couldn't stand to hear the continuous ringing. She managed to reach the phone.  
  
"Huh?" she indistinctly spoke into the receiver.  
  
"Caitie? It's me . . . Tyler! Are you okay? You sound. . . "  
  
The receiver drifted away from Caitie's ear. The telephone rested by her side. Before darkness took her away, she seemed relieved that she made the ringing stop.  
  
Tyler continued to shout into the phone. "Caitie? CAITIE? Are you there?"  
  
Tyler ran to the station and hit the alarm. Jamie and Val looked startled to see Tyler's disturbed expression.  
  
"What's up man?" Jamie asked Tyler.  
  
"We have a call. . . at Caitie's."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: PLEASE review! : ) Oh and also, not all college students are this 'bad'. It was just for the sake of the story. 


	8. Stopping the nightmare

A/N: The last part of this rewritten fic is finally here! I would like to thank those who have reviewed!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Val, Jamie and Tyler rushed into the ambulance and turned on the siren. Jamie drove quickly and sped down the street and turned onto Caitie's block. He had no idea what was going on but he had a feeling it was something horrible. Val was seated in the back of the ambulance, nervous and worried. Tyler sat silently next to Val.  
  
The three trained EMTs raced up the stairs to find Caitie passed out on the floor.  
  
Jamie quickly picked up the bottle. "It's sleeping pills. . ."  
  
Val panicked and tears emerged from her eyes. Tyler picked up the phone and quickly called the hospital. He let the hospital know that they were on the way, and should be prepared to perform a stomach pump. Caitie remained motionless on the floor.  
  
Jamie took Caitie into his arms. "Caitie? Cait? Caitie? Answer me?"  
  
He began to shake Caitie like his force could awake her. He cradled her in his lap and kissed the top of her forehead. "Oh Caitie. . . "  
  
Tears fell from Jamie's eyes. He couldn't believe it. He knew he should have stayed earlier . . .he was just feeling so jealous and neglected lately.  
  
Tyler broke Jamie away from his thoughts. "Jamie. . . come on."  
  
Jamie quickly rose to his feet. He lifted Caitie and carefully placed her onto a stretcher. The three EMTs headed back towards the ambulance, on their way to the hospital.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
Caitie had her stomach pumped and the three EMTs were waiting outside her room for what seemed like forever. They all sat silent until Jamie realized something.  
  
"Hey Tyler . . . how did you know that Caitie needed help?" he asked questioningly.  
  
Before Tyler could answer, Jamie stood up as he saw the doctor leave her room.  
  
"Is she all right?" he asked the doctor.  
  
The doctor responded to the dark haired boy. "She had an enormous amount of prescription pills in her system. You guys were lucky to get her here on time." A look of relief spread across the face of the teenagers.  
  
"She's finally awake now," the doctor added.  
  
"Can we go in and see her?" Val asked hopefully.  
  
Doctor reluctantly agreed. "All right, go ahead."  
  
Caitie was clothed in a hospital gown and looked sickly pale. She had no energy but seemed pleased to see her friends in her room. She began to cry. Val and Jamie rushed up to the bed. Both took each of Caitie's hand in their own.  
  
Jamie kissed her soft pale skin. "Caitie . . ."  
  
Val smiled, trying to send encouraging thoughts into her best friend's head. Caitie looked away from her. Tyler stood in the back of the room, the only other person knowing the truth of the whole ordeal. He felt guilty, for not telling Val and Jamie earlier. He believed this all could have been prevented.  
  
"What . . . happened?" Jamie asked cautiously.  
  
Jamie was nervous because he didn't want to upset Caitie. He desperately wanted to demand the truth, but he knew that she was in an unstable state. He felt his heart rip slowly as he saw the IV strapped to her thin pale arm.  
  
"I couldn't sleep . . ." She tried to keep a light tone, but did not carry out as planned.  
  
"That's not funny . . . you could of died!" Val yelled as tears rolled down her face.  
  
Tyler looked at Caitie and she returned his look. She wanted to tell them what had happened, but she couldn't.  
  
"I . . . um . . ." Tyler's voice was shaky but powerful.  
  
Caitie pleaded, "Tyler . . . don't."  
  
Guilt and concern covered his features. Tyler proceeded to speak, intent on revealing the truth.  
  
"They need to know Caitie. You almost . . . ", tears welled up in his eyes. He took a breath and continued. "You almost . . . killed yourself . . . that's not healthy. You need someone right now . . ."  
  
Caitie looked away averting the intense looks from her concerned friends. She slightly nodded her head knowing that regardless of what she says or does, the truth will surface.  
  
Tyler began to speak. "Caitie almost got raped last night . . ."  
  
Val held on to Caitie's hand, soaking it with her tears. Jamie tried to contain his anger best he could . . . he wanted to kill the guy that did this to her. He just kept Caitie's small hand in his. He wouldn't let go.  
  
The story was soon concluded. Tyler took a deep breath. "That's all I know . . . but Caitie . . . is the only one who can tell us what happened afterwards."  
  
The room was enveloped in silence for a long time . . .until Caitie began to speak.  
  
"Well, I couldn't look at myself. I feel . . . responsible . . . and. . . If Tyler wasn't there . . . I ," Sobs and whimpers were uttered between her words.  
  
Val squeezed Caitie's hand. "Sweetie, it's not your fault."  
  
"And I was in the shower . . . trying to clean myself from all that dirt . . . and no matter how many hours I stayed in there . . . I couldn't help but feel dirty. I woke up not knowing what had happened . . . or where I was . . . I lost control . . . and. . . at that moment, I felt like I lost myself . . . I just . . . wanted it all to end. I couldn't bear to think about tomorrow . . . or the next day, if it feels like today, or yesterday." Caitie's pain was heartbreaking.  
  
Jamie cleared his throat. "Caitie, I will be here for you always . . .we can face tomorrow together . . ."  
  
"We will always be here for you . . ." Val added.  
  
Tyler smiled. "That goes for me too."  
  
Caitie knew that those simple words spoken by her friends were genuine. "Thanks."  
  
On that final note, the room remained silent.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: Okay. This was my first fan fiction. How was it? As I was rewriting it, I did realize some of the characters were slightly out of character and it overall probably could have been written better. We all can improve by writing so I shall try to do so. If you all have a chance, please remember to read my other stories as well! Somehow my other stories seem to all come back to this one. I think I'll go rewrite the sequel to this.  
  
Please remember to review! 


End file.
